


Prank'd

by BunniesofDoom



Category: RWBY
Genre: Concussions, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Volume 1 (RWBY), pranks gone wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:08:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28675731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunniesofDoom/pseuds/BunniesofDoom
Summary: The fine art of pranking people takes a while for Weiss to master.
Relationships: Ruby Rose & Weiss Schnee, Ruby Rose & Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Prank'd

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by that one episode of RWBY chibi where Weiss tries to prank Ruby with the bucket of frozen water. Weiss trying to prank Ruby and instead accidentally giving her a concussion absolutely seemed like something she would do, so I decided to write a little something for it. Set sometime in the early volumes. Enjoy!

The fine art of pranking people takes a while for Weiss to master.

In her defense, pranks weren't really a thing in the Schnee household. It's not like she grew up messing with her siblings the way Ruby and Yang did. But after the third time Weiss walks into their dorm room only to be greeted with a face full of cold water, she decides that it's high time for her to learn.

As Weiss stands there, fuming with her drenched clothes and ruined hair, Ruby and Yang are both giggling loudly. Even Blake can't quite hide the smile on her face, putting a hand over her mouth and turning away before Weiss can get even angrier about the whole situation.

"Ice water for Ice Queen!" Ruby teases, grinning proudly. When Weiss scowls at her, just she laughs harder, until she's practically rolling on the floor, overcome with giggles.

Ice Queen, huh? Well, if that's what Ruby wants.

Weiss is feeling very proud of herself as she plans her first prank. She'll have to thank Ruby for the idea. She imagines the shocked look on her partner's face as she gets everything set up; she's inordinately pleased with herself for managing to get everything ready for her prank all by herself. The timing is perfect as well—she plans to unleash her revenge when they're all coming back from Professor Oobleck's class. Ruby is always the first one inside the dorm, leading the way back as she complains loudly about how boring the class was.

All in all, everything seems set up to proceed smoothly. Weiss has no indication that something might go wrong until her plan is already in motion. Ruby leads the way back to their dorm room, gesturing wildly as she talks. She seems completely oblivious as she opens the door to their room.

And then, that's when everything goes wrong.

For all of Weiss' considerable smarts and careful planning, in her desire for revenge she had failed to consider the fact that dropping a large chunk of ice on someone's head was essentially equivalent to dropping a rock of similar size on them—and that's exactly what Weiss had just done.

Ruby sprawls to the ground with a groan. "Ow, my head."

Blake and Yang both gasp, startled and horrified. Yang is at her sister's side in an instant. "Ruby! Are you okay?"

Weiss ignores Ruby's complaints, assuming that she's just being dramatic. "How do you like that ice water now?"

"Weiss, I think you gave her a concussion," Yang snaps, shooting her a glare.

"It was just a prank!" Weiss insists, although when Ruby still doesn't get up, a part of her starts to wonder if Ruby might actually be hurt.

Blake places a calming hand on her partner's shoulder. "Weiss, I think that you might have taken this too far."

Together, Blake and Yang help a wobbly Ruby across the room where she collapses on the bottom bunk (Weiss' bed, but it's not like that really matters right now), groaning. "That's some lump you got," Yang says worriedly, brushing her sister's hair away from her face to get a better look. "How're you feeling?"

"M'fine, just a little dizzy," Ruby insists, although her voice comes out more like a moan.

"I'm really, really sorry, Ruby," Weiss frets, coming to stand by her partner's bedside and twisting her hands anxiously. "I swear it was just supposed to be a harmless prank."

"S'okay," Ruby assures her, waving a hand vaguely. "Jus—don't do it eve'r again. Promiss?"

"I promise," Weiss responds instantly.

"I really don't like the way you're slurring," Yang says, before leaning down and gathering her sister up in her arms. "C'mon, I'm taking you to the nurse." Ruby is still too out it to do more than groan and offer a token wiggle in protest.

"I told you, m'fine!"

"Yeah, try that one again when you can sit up straight."

Ruby spends the next few days recovering from a mild concussion, as diagnosed by the nurse. Weiss allows her to copy her notes without complaint, and overnight Ruby finds her favorite cookies restocked in the kitchen, and the upgraded rounds for Crescent Rose that she'd been eying appear on her desk. She thanks Weiss profusely for both gifts.

Weiss just smiles mysteriously in return. It seems she's got a long way to go before she's mastered this new art of "pranking."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please comment and leave kudos if you liked it.


End file.
